MIsSTress HamMeAts
she fuses with new meat types to harness ther power, killing them. she has stalked the lands and seas and space for every meat type power, gathering many. if she has any meat once, it is hers forever. it becomes an obsesion. she goes nearly mad, before finally grappling with wanting to be a good hero awesome. the Revengerists made a regulator that helps ease her horrible hunger while also charging her power in a machine core, allowing her more power when she wants them. no one knows if she is from a horrible ham accident. or if she is even from the Meat Planet by coinci/accident. 45386NAH Gourmet Family Dinner 4 (4 oz.) Milet Fignons 4 (4 oz.) Top Sirloins 4 (3 oz.) Marinated Italian Chicken Brrreasts 6 (4 oz.) Omaha Steaks Burgers 8 (3 oz.) Gourmet Franks 4 (5.75 oz.) Stuffed Baked Potatoes Reg. $184.00 | Save $104.01 | Now Only $79.99 The perfect combination of dinnertime favorites to please the whole family. The Gourmet Family Dinner features our world-famous Filet Mignons and Top Sirloins. You'll also enjoy our Marinated Italian Chicken Breasts, Omaha Steaks Burgers and Gourmet Franks all ideal for quick and easy meals any night of the week! You'll also enjoy our popular Stuffed Baked Potatoes as the perfect complement to any of your meals. Beef Squeezin's Mistress (as her meatslaves are required to call her) incorpotates the legendary lost treasure of mythical nigh nonfictional pirate and Rapper/DJ "Beef Squeezin's," first aforementioned in the Sir Arthur Conan Doyle story Sherlock Holmes and the Curious Lost Case of the Secret of the Mystery of the Missing Treasure of Beef Squeezin's, in which it is later than that revealed that the entirely of the British Empire and Victorian crown were fueled by the power of ancient Beef Squeezin's, finally resulting in the Beef-Eaters needing to wear large aprons over their pyjamas in order to keep the stains foever locked away from public eyes. The secret is so secret that even a secret society was formed but they weren't even allowed to know the secret because no one but the secretive Mistress and the even more secretive eponymouse Beef Squeezin's knew the secretive secret that they kept always a secret. The secret is this: Beef Squeezin' prodoces both Squeezed Beef and Beef Squeezin's, for more power. The more popular French form, Au jus, has almost as much power, but is slightly diminished in Awesomeness by it populairy, expecially amongst the French. Other powerful or evolutionary forms include head cheese, pyeonyuk, french fry cooking fat, SOS, brickets, and the greatest and most powerful meat discovery of all time, Corned Beef, first encountered by Jewish cavemen tribes when the Earth was first fromed some seven thousand years ago. Part two all beef patties, special sauce, lettuce, cheese, pickles, onions on a sesame seed bum Mistress must take great care to prevent FOOLS from attemping to literaly tap into her body and drain out even a teensy amount of Meat Extract, which would cause any but herself at this point to go mad with the worst psychedelic trip of theirs or anybody's lives, stomachaches, the body temperature to rise above boiling, and headsplosion with EVEN MORE meat juices than one would expect in such a situation. 'Secret Organ' ' One day the great and poweful sexy Meat Mistress will remember her rightful place in in the Pantheon and progeny of Evil Meat Dæmonology, the shroud of this pathetic physical world lifted from her eyes as her past and future become clear to her, and the very Earth shall tremble with doom when she destroys them all, for she is truly the most powerful in the Omniverse entire. with grilled onions' and v/o After converting to the good side, she turned on one of her fellow villains, the butter-alien Paula Deen, who had since placed a butter-fatwa on her head. Powers gets more powerful with ever type of meat she encounters in the galaxy or omniverse, and many aliens are allergic to meat so it is easy to hurt them. her first meaty power, perhaps, was the meaty power to be able to collect more meaty powers...? Meat Disguisd - is when she can look like any meat for a moment if you don't look too hard, even a pile of meat (see above) BACON EXPLOSION - a ki type move she learns while temporarily dead and learning ((martial arts secrets exposed!!)) from King Kai, she can fuse powerful energies into a bacon, wrapped in pounds of ground sausage, wrapped in more bacon and BBQ sauce slow cooker - on your face rides a giant pigwhores has a meaty secret from the past. . THESE THINGS ARE OF NO CONCERN TO ONE BORN BY THE MORNINGSTAR MEATS !! Ham blasters engage poom poom pyew pyew pyew Meatcopterhat OUT BITCHES. Category:Magic Category:Allies Category:Goodguys Category:Revengerists Category:Awesomes Category:Lunatics Category:Heartthrobs Category:Reformed Villains Category:Most Powerful Character Category:Meat